


[Cover] Prism

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [43]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: MyLEGIT LGBTQ+ cover(*insert evil laugh* and my most favourite of all I made for Her Majesty, Lina)for the third installment of the seriesThe Secret Blog of Dr. John H. Watson - P R I S M.#HappyPrideMonth





	[Cover] Prism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlsname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Prism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396520) by [agirlsname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/pseuds/agirlsname). 



> I'm not actually gonna post this yet because i'm waiting to her majesty for posting the rest of the chapters but then again, i'm so changeable. So here it is. Hope she likes it. Because I've spent so many tears on her WORKS. All of it.
> 
> Do leave kudos and comments on her works! Ta!
> 
> EDIT: Just as I've finished uploading here, Her Majesty tweeted me and she said, she just COMPLETED PRISM! *GAY FIREWORKS* Bye! I'm reading!!!

[](https://imgur.com/ZcCMQXR) />


End file.
